


My Whole World

by DancingWithWildWolves



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst in a way, F/F, F/M, Romance, Sad, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingWithWildWolves/pseuds/DancingWithWildWolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sweet little talk from a woman to her dead wife. <br/>Or<br/>Daphne visits Hermione's grave with their daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Whole World

"The first time I saw your smile, my earth had just been thrown onto a new axis.   
The first time I truly noticed you, you were beginning to notice him.   
The first time I talked to you, I lent you a quill. That's not true.   
The first time I actually talked to you, you asked me about some poor boy's lost toad. I laughed at you. At your naïveté.   
The first time we had a conversation, we talked about Quidditch. Your boyfriend was playing, the Hufflepuff keeper. Mine was playing too but I didn't say that. You wouldn't have wanted to know that I was dating the seeker of my house, more so you wouldn't have wanted to know I was dating Malfoy.   
The first time we had a conversation as friends, we talked about life after Hogwarts.   
The first time I realised I loved you, we were by the lake. You looked so beautiful in the fading light.   
The first time I realised you loved me back, you were leaving me for the war. You had to go, I know that know. You kissed me then, I didn't kiss back. You left with tears in your eyes. I was too coward to chase after you.   
The first time you realised I loved you, when I killed a man for looking at you funny during the battle. He didn't just look at you funny, he was trying to kill you. I couldn't lose you.   
The first time I kissed you, I felt like I was drowning. The war was over. Potter had killed Voldemort. But in my drowning I found a beautiful witch who loved me.   
The first time we kissed as girlfriends, we were under the womping willow. I'd dared you to try and get close. You just laughed, you kissed me after you stunned it.   
The first time we kissed as a bonded couple, I told you that you were my whole world. You blushed and denied it. I told you truly and set about proving it.   
The first baby we had was beautiful, he was named Alexander and he was perfect.   
The first girl we had was heartbreaking, we called her Daisy and buried her not a month later under the willow in the garden.   
The next girl, who we called Rosalie, stands next to me while I say this and— oh god Mia, she's just like you. I wish you could have seen her fifth birthday.   
The first time I woke without you, I felt my heart break. I could still see your face. A slight happy smile, closed eyes, at a total rest. Heart attack, the Muggles said. Poisoned, the Healers told me.   
The first day, week, month, year learning to live without you. My heart still cracks when I see Harry, the kids call him Uncle like you always hoped they would, play with them.   
The first week I waited for you to get home from work every night.   
The first month I slept on your side of the bed.   
The first year passed and the second. It's been almost ten years. Rosie got all Os on her OWLs like you thought she would. You could see how smart she was going to be even at four and a half.   
The first time I sent Alex off to Hogwarts, Rosie was at Harry and Luna's place. I came home to an empty house for the first time in over twenty years.   
The first time they both came home together and Alex informed me seriously that he had joined a study group and gotten a book with your name written in the front cover. I had to explain that when you passed you gave all your books to Hogwarts. It's hard to explain death to a thirteen year old and an eleven year old. Especially when they're your own children. 

Alex just graduated. He's travelling Europe before doing a potions mastery. You'd be so proud of him. I thought we would visit you. It's a nice place, where they chose to bury you. You have a view over the lake. I planted daisies and roses on the grave but you can probably see all that. We've got to go now, Harry and Luna's youngest, Erin has a ballet concert and we promised that we'd go.   
I love you, Mia."   
Daphne turned and walked off. Rose lingered. 

"Mama, we miss you. I know that you're watching over us and it helps. We'll come again soon." She places the bouquet of flowers on the grave neatly. And it almost feels like she is being hugged for a second before the sensation fades.   
"Bye Mama."

And so the two Greengrass-Grangers walk away.


End file.
